Down in Hawaii, Where the Dogs Play Again
by J Money 012
Summary: Sequel to Down in La Push! Full summary inside and on profile! Cassie and Embry are back in Hawaii. Cassie meets new wolves which one of them imprints on her but she already has Embry as an imprint! And the Volturi are back for revenge. Embry/OC
1. New Wolf in Town

**A/N: I'm back and so is Cassandra and Embry! I wanted to take some time off before I started this but I totally got inspiration and I had to write it. I hope you know I'm doing this instead of housework and homework. So when I drop out of school because of my failing grades I hope you allow me to come live with one of you! But anyways, here is the full summary because I can't fit it all into 255 characters.**

Cassandra Black and Embry Call are mates who have gone to Hawaii to enjoy each other's bodies away from prying eyes. But one argument leads to Cassie meeting a wolf who imprints on her. No biggie right? Except that Embry has already imprinted on her. Now confused, she has to push the drama aside to battle the 'daughters' of the fallen Aro who want revenge. Which wolf will she choose and how the hell will she defeat all these vampires?

**Yeah buddy, bet you can't wait to see who the wolf is. You can probably figure it out after this chapter but whatever. And I hope you know *IMPORTANT* that just because Embry saw Cassie first doesn't mean that she'll choose him. I don't even know who she's gonna end up with yet. When the time comes I'll put up a poll to see who you guys want. But I'll let you see the good and bad sides of both guys because I don't want anyone to be biased. **

**One more thing, my chapters will proabably be this long from now on. I'm not sure, it'll depend on my mood most times.**

**Read B-)**

**Review :-O**

**and &**

**Enjoy :-)**

* * *

Chapter I: New Wolf in Town

**~Cassandra~**

I woke up with a warm arm around my body. At first I started to panic. I looked around and saw that this place was _not _my room.

Where the hell was I? And who the hell was this person?

All I could think was that whatever was going on, my knight in shining armor would come to rescue me.

Then I realized; this arm was way hotter than an average human. He also was dark skinned and had a faint scar on his left knuckle.

I knew that scar; Embry had one just like it.

I turned my head to look at the face.

His black hair was covering his eyes that I knew were a light brown color. When he looked at me, they always seemed to turn honey-like.

He had a strong jaw and a straight nose, despite the many fights he'd gotten into, and high cheek bones that hinted at his ancestry.

I smiled at traced a finger over his cheek. Then down to his full lips and they parted under my touch.

His warm breath flooded my face and I had to suppress a giggle.

I knew he was awake but Embry didn't want to hint at it because he was enjoying my caress.

I kissed him softly on the lips; and even though I could tell he wanted to, he didn't move a muscle.

I sighed and slowly moved away from him.

"Too bad you aren't awake Embry. I'm so horny right now, it's not even funny."

I said more to myself than him though I knew he heard every word.

I sighed dramatically again, "I guess I'll just have to satisfy myself in the shower."

There was an arm wrapped immediately around my waist when I started to get up out of bed.

"There's no need for that, love. Unless, of course, you let me watch."

I smirked and snuggled close to him, "Well now, that seems pretty tempting but I don't see the point of making myself come when I have a man right here who's willing to do just that."

He laughed and brought me closer. We laid back down on the bed with Embry spooning me from behind.

He trailed his large hands over my body and caressed me gently, making me squirm with anticipation.

I can't believe that I had been missing out on so much during my short life. Yes, I'm nothing but a toddler technically but I now have a fully functioning female body and I thank God that Embry's been here to teach me how to use it; both for his and my pleasure.

Just a few months ago when he and I had that awkward conversation I knew nothing about sex. Not _one single thing_.

Probably the only thing I knew was that a girl has a vagina and a boy has a penis and he puts his penis into her. Much like a round peg into a round hole.

But I never knew how addicting and pleasurable it could be. I actually thought sex to be disgusting and scary.

Who would want something stuck up into their private place? I was scared to use _tampons,_ for crying out loud!

But Embry, and his touches and caresses assured me when we have sex, that I wouldn't be able to get enough.

That's why we were here in Hawaii. To get away from prying eyes, like my parents, so that we could finally be joined in the most intimate way there is.

Embry's hands slid down into the front of my pajama shorts and danced along the edges of my underwear.

I moaned out, "Embry, please."

"Please what Cassandra? Please what?"

"Touch me. Make me yours."

"You're already mine, love, as much as I am yours."

I turned on the bed so that I could face him and looked him in the eyes.

"You know what I mean. I want us to make love."

He looked at me with an expression I didn't know the meaning of, "Right here? Right now?"

"Of course stupid! When and where else?"

He looked away from me. "I don't think so Cassie."

My eyes widened, "Why the hell not?" I yelled.

His eyes snapped back to me, "Because I want us to wait until marriage."

"Bullshit."

"What?" he asked me.

"_Bull, shit._" I replied slowly. "We are not a bunch of saints that are afraid God's gonna strike us down for fornicating dammit. And you said it yourself; you'd do it when I was good and ready. And by the moist feeling between my legs, I'd say I'm damn good and ready!"

Embry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he got up and walked towards the bathroom.

That was it, the tension in his shoulders told me that the end of the discussion and I had just totally lost.

I gritted my teeth, how dare he just shun me like that? I was his mate, Goddamn it and if I wanted him to jump into my pants shouldn't he be willing to?

I growled and decided to go take the Ford Fusion that we rented out for a spin.

Thanks to Jasper and his major connections, he was able to forge all my IDs, including my drivers' license.

I don't see why wolves in the past hated the vampires so much. They were really useful at times.

I left the house and peeled out of the driveway. I didn't care what I looked like; my hair was a little mussed up but in a cute way. I was still in my pajama shorts and tank top and I'd just threw on some flip-flops on my feet.

I also just grabbed my purse that had all my necessities in it, so I wasn't completely lost.

I didn't know exactly where I was going on the foreign streets but I had Google on my phone and I decided to use it.

I found a nice club that was a breakfast bar in the mornings and a regular bar on the weekdays.

I walked in and smiled at all the native Hawaiians. They were so open and friendly that I instantly felt welcome.

A waitress came up to me and handed me a menu telling me she'd be back later to take my order.

I smiled at her and looked at the menu. "Damn it." I cursed to myself.

I couldn't see a thing on the menu. Driving, my vision was fine, but reading anything smaller than probably 30 point? My vision sucked.

I didn't have my reading glasses with me and my regular contacts were on the nightstand by the bed.

I remembered that I had an emergency pair of contacts in my purse but I really didn't wear them much because they were this gray color and I preferred my natural green eyes better. They still looked pretty good on me though.

I got up from the table and went into the bathroom to put them on.

When I came out of the ladies' room and back to my table I saw there were four big Hawaiian guys there.

They looked a lot like the La Push guys; tall and muscular with dark skin and black hair but the difference was that their eyes were slanted a little, almost like an Asian's.

I huffed and threw my purse over my shoulder and walked over to the table.

I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "Excuse me, but I believe you are-,"

But one of the guys interrupted me, "Oh hello honey. You're a new waitress aren't you? I've never seen you around before but I would definitely remember a pretty face like yours. We'll have the regular. Don't bother asking what it is because the cooks know what it is. Just tell them Wolfgang is here."

My jaw dropped and I stared at him while another one of them said, "I would close my mouth if I were you. You don't want something flying in there now would you?"

He grinned at me with a glint in his eyes that made me think that thing flying in my mouth would happen to be something attached to him.

I shivered at the thought and crossed my arms more tightly over my chest. Wishing I'd brought a jacket because the tank top was thin and there was a sudden chill in the air.

"Listen, I'm not a waitress. I just came over here to tell you that this just happened to be my table that you're sitting at."

They raised their eyebrows at me, "Well for one, I don't see your name on it and two, this is our table anyways. We sit at it every morning."

I scowled and said, "Well I don't see your name on it either and I was here first anyways, you can ask the waitress." I mocked him.

He smirked at me, "I like you. You're spunky, how about you just join us for breakfast. We'll pay."

I contemplated the idea. I had money in my purse but I don't know if I had enough to cover the bill of a growing wolf.

So I grinned and said, "You sure about that? I can really put it away."

He grinned back at me, "Sure, we're used to paying a pretty penny for food anyway."

I shrugged and sat in one of the chairs one of the guys vacated for me.

He brought one up for himself and rejoined the table.

"Well I guess I should introduce the guys. I'm Kyle, this here's Tory," he pointed to the one who made a sexual remark at me. Tory smirked and looked down at my chest that just happened to be in his range of view. I crossed my arms quickly while Kyle laughed.

"Oh don't mind Tory, he's harmless. Unless you find yourself in his bedroom, then there's no hope for ya." Tory said again with a good natured laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "I doubt I'd ever find myself in that predicament." I said softly to myself.

Tory smiled and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I'd watch my drinks if I were you. There are quite a few horn dogs out there that would love to have a pretty, unconscious girl in their clutches."

My eyes widened as I looked into his bright amber ones. He wasn't kidding, and whether that was a warning or a sign on something to come, I knew one thing: my drink would be _far_ away from Tory.

Kyle's blue eyes sparkled as he looked at my reaction to Tory. He was the lightest of skin tones so his blue eyes didn't look so displaced on his handsome face.

"That over there is Nathan," he thrusted his chin over to the guy across the table from us. Nathan had light brown eyes and the guy beside him did also.

"And the guy beside him is his twin Nick."

Nick smiled and extended a hand for me to take. I took it and his hand swallowed mine.

"Hey, nice to meet you."

"You never told us your name sweet pea." Tory said to me. I turned my head and scowled at him, "Let me tell you something and don't you forget it. If you touch me, look at me, or even _think_ about me inappropriately I will have you balls added to my collection of 'Guys Who've Pissed Me Off'. Got it?"

Tory just smiled and nodded his head, "Good." I turned back to the other three that had an amused and shocked expression on their faces.

"And I'm Cassandra, by the way. You can call me Cassie."

"So Cassie, I can see you're a tourist. Where you from?"

I just shrugged, "Oh, a small town in the States."

The all looked at me weird then it hit me. I nearly smacked my forehead for the stupidity of my answer.

"You do know that Hawaii is one of the fifty states right. Just like Alaska."

I blushed, "I know, I know. It's just that this place seems so much different than Washington."

"You're from the capital? Cool. Ever met Obama?" Nick said, and I shook my head.

"No, I'm from the actual _state_ of Washington. And I'm sorry to say that I've only seen him on TV."

Conversation went on from there. I learned a lot about the guys and they learned a lot about me.

Tory didn't make any more remarks but his hand did find its way on my thigh though.

I looked at him and he smirked. I gave him a glare that said, 'You have three seconds to move your hand.'

Either he couldn't read minds or he chose to ignore my warning. I actually counted down from three in my head before, using my wolf speed, to quickly grab up a fork and stab in it in his chair right between his legs. I wasn't actually going to hurt him but the fork was sticking out of his wooden chair about two centimeters from his junk.

He looked at me wide-eyed while I just smiled sweetly at him. "That's strike two, strike three and your balls are mine," I said innocently.

The other three even Nathan, who I learned was very shy and quiet, burst into hysterical laughter and after about five seconds of shock Tory actually joined in our laughter.

We were having a grand ol' time when my phone started to ring.

I dug it out and saw the caller ID. It was Embry and I seriously contemplated whether to press the 'on' button or not.

I decided to after about ten seconds and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said softly, waiting for the yelling to start. And boy, did it start.

"Where the hell are you? I know you took the car and left, thinking you needed some time to yourself but it has been _three hours!_ What have you been doing all this time?"

I sighed and looked at the guys. They were all looking in different directions but I could tell that they were listening in.

"I'm with some friends is all. We're having a grand time."

There was silence then he exploded again, "How can you have friends? We've been here for a _day!_ Who are they? And don't they have better things to do than to harass tourists?"

I rolled my eyes, "Do you want me to come home?"

"Yes, that would be nice. I would feel much better if you were close to me, knowing you were safe."

I sighed, "Kay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Embry sighed in relief, "Great. I love you Cassie."

"Yup," I replied and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Nathan. I was surprised because that was the first time I've heard him talk since I sat down.

"My boyfriend, Embry."

"Shit, you mean I've been hitting on a taken girl? I may be a lot of things but I'm no home wrecker man." Tory exclaimed.

I laughed, "So me threatening to cut your balls off had no effect on you but the fact that I have a boyfriend has you running for the hills?"

Tory just shrugged as I got up to leave.

"Thanks for breakfast you guys. Hopefully I can sneak away from Daddy long enough to see you again."

One by one they all got up and gave me a bear hug that nearly crushed my ribcage.

Kyle was last and he said, "Let me walk you out. You guys better report back to Sam, tell him what's going on."

They nodded and left.

We stopped on the somewhat empty side walk and looked at each other.

I smiled at Kyle, "Thanks again. You Hawaiians sure are nice to everyone."

He shrugged, "Eh, the government makes it so. If we're mean to tourists we spend a couple days in jail."

My eyes widened, "You're kidding right?"

He looked at me, smiled, kissed my forehead and walked away.

I was left there looking at his strong, muscular back wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. Feelings

**A/N: So here's another chapter and much like in the first one, I make you hate the guy. But don't worry, if you read my first story you know that I'll make you hate the girl, then him then her again in a never ending cycle. But let me point this out to you, Embry was NOT going to rape her. I will explain everything in the next chapter that I will probably write after this but will not publish until tomorrow cause I have other things to do and it takes me a couple hours to write and edit and all that good stuff. **

**Read B-)**

**Review :-O**

**and &**

**Enjoy :-)

* * *

**

**Chapter II: Feelings  
**

**~Cassandra~**

I took a deep breath before walking out of the car and into the house.

I was then met with an anxious wolf who nearly tackled me onto the floor.

"Embry! Get off of me!" I told him.

He just pulled back and grinned at me, "I'm sorry baby, it's just that I'm so happy you're back."

I pushed him away and walked into the kitchen where I leaned a hip against the counter.

I groaned as the edge of the counter dug into my thigh. The edge was too low for my 6'1 body frame. So I pushed myself off with a grunt and folded my arms to glare at Embry.

He walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face and my knees almost melted.

I sighed as he came up to hug me.

"What's wrong? Are you still mad at me?" he asked in his cute puppy dog voice that he totally stole from me.

"Yes and why'd you have to order me home like that? You embarrassed me in front of my new friends."

His eye brows creased and said, "I don't like these _friends_ that you keep talking about. I mean, a bunch of girls who just happen to buddy up to the first tourist they see? Sounds like trouble if you ask me."

I twisted my hands and looked at Embry's shoes. "Who said they were girls?" I said timidly.

There was a rough hand who grabbed my chin to force me to look up.

Embry's honey brown eyes were now a hard black.

"These friends of yours were _guys?_ Did they hurt you? Touch you? Why would you do something stupid like that?"

I wrenched my head away from his grasp and glared at him.

"Maybe because I was mad Embry! I don't know! I guess I just wasn't thinking in my blind rage towards you! And why won't you have sex with me Embry? I thought you loved me." I finished in a whisper.

Embry's eyes softened, "I do love you Cassie."

I breathed a sigh of relief in my head, crisis averted.

"Then why won't you show it to me? Isn't this supposed to be the other way around? Embry, I'm getting blue balls over here!" I yelled.

Embry just laughed at me and held me tight.

He squeezed me one more time before letting me go so that he could look into my eyes.

"Remember when you asked your dad if you could come here with me?"

I nodded, I remembered. Right after I got permission to go, I ran off to tell my friends, that didn't even have boyfriends, that when I came back, I would no longer be a virgin.

"Yeah well, your dad, being my Alpha and all, gave me an order to not have sex with you."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. _That sneaky son of a bitch. _I _knew_ he let me off too easily.

"I can't believe this. Damn it Father!" I yelled to the ceiling.

Then I thumped my head on Embry's chest with a sigh.

"What did he say, exactly?" I asked, seeing if there could be a loophole to this order.

Embry shrugged, "He said that I will not have sex with his daughter on the trip to Hawaii."

I was about to sigh in defeat when I came up with a great idea.

"What if…" I trailed off as the plan started to form in my head.

Embry leaned down from his height of 6'4 to look down into my face.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked.

"What if you didn't have sex with me, but _I_ had sex with _you._"

He shook his head, "That makes no sense baby."

I threw my hands up, "Of course it does! You just lay there while I ride you like the dog you are."

He shook his head once again, "But that defeats our whole 'You having the best first time'."

"Damn it Embry! Do you want your big fat dick in me or what? I'm trying to help _you_ out here. You're the one who's gonna have to find a place for us to eventually do it if we don't do it here. It's _my _first time and if this is fine with me, you shouldn't have a problem with it. You're going to get all the pleasure out of it anyway."

He sighed, "No Cassandra. Why do you sound like a sex-crazed, hormone-driven teenager? This isn't the girl that I came to know."

I started to shake with rage, "The girl you came to know is not here right now because she's blinded by the fact she's horny and her finger won't do the job," I gritted out to him.

I was so mad that I started to see red and my body started to shake.

I couldn't control myself so much to the point that if Embry didn't take me right here in the kitchen I would rape him myself.

He might be stronger than me but he would have to sleep sometime.

Embry probably didn't notice my state and continued to deny me pleasure and that just pissed me off more.

"No Cassandra, I can't. I want it to be special. You can wait a few more months can't you?"

That's when I snapped.

"_Months?"_ I yelled. But the weird thing about it was that it was not my voice that I heard. It was a growl, much like a person who's possessed. You can hear their voice but it's obscured by that deep disturbing voice as well.

Embry gaped at me and said, "Damn it Cassie, you're transforming!"

I looked down at my hands and they started to sprout claws and black fur.

I fell to my hands and knees and started to shake uncontrollably.

I let out a scream that soon turned into a growl. It wasn't all that painful, it was just uncomfortable hearing and feeling your bones pop and reshape into one of a large wolf.

After about four minutes I looked up to see Embry. He was actually much shorter now, to the point where I could actually see over the top of his head.

Then I realized that I my nose was _way_ too far from my face.

I yelped and looked down to see paws and behind me was a tail.

I didn't know whether to freak out or celebrate.

Then I got excited when Embry started to strip. Thinking we were about to have some kinky wolf sex, I got down on my hinds and waited for him to mount me.

I could feel Embry enter my mind and I felt everything he was feeling.

Fear that I might not be okay. Lust for me, and an uncontrollable love that knew no boundaries. I assumed that was the imprint.

It was weird because my mom told me that females normally imprint on the males but I didn't feel any more different than I did for Embry before.

She had also told me though that it might take a while for the imprint to kick in.

I stared at his gray fur with black specks and said, _"So, _this_ is what it feels like to be a dog."_

Embry grinned at me, that to anyone else would like a feral snarl but I knew what he meant.

He just nodded as he circled me. I saw myself through his mind's eye and saw that I was an almost full black wolf. I got the color from my mother but just like my brother I had white on me as well.

But instead of on my extremities, like Chaska, I had just one white spot around my left eye in the shape of a star.

I smiled, if it was just a round spot I would have hated that mark with a passion but it was a star. I liked stars.

"_You're beautiful."_ Embry whispered in our minds.

Then he started to sniff around me and his pupils dilated.

"_Embry?"_ I asked.

But then he attacked me. I yelped out and tried to move away but I wasn't used to my body yet, plus he was stronger than me. Though I was probably faster.

He climbed on my back and bit the loose skin on my neck to keep my in place.

With one leg, he parted mine and settled himself at my entrance.

I would have been fine with a little doggie action but he was being so rough with me. I didn't want my first time to be like this.

I refused to cry but my eyes still watered up.

"_Embry, please stop."_ I cried out silently.

Then as he was about to enter me he yelped out in pain and shot back away from me.

He was panting heavily but at least his pupils weren't dilating anymore.

_I never thought that I'd be saying this, but Dad thank you for making that order._ I thought. And of course, Embry could hear it.

He whimpered in apology but I just couldn't look at him.

"_Cassie, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. But you just smell _so_ good, I couldn't control myself."_ He apologized to me.

I just ignored him and turned away. I felt like I'd done something wrong, that maybe I'd finally pushed him off the edge and now he was just taking his sexual frustration out on me.

I wanted to cry for hours because we were a happy perfect couple and now that we're here on vacation – where we were supposed to relax – and having some of the worse couple issues ever.

I ran upstairs, still in wolf form, into the bathroom where I tried my best to change back into a human.

I did some deep breathing and tried calming myself down but I was crying so much that I couldn't control my emotions.

I knew that the wolf gene would be triggered with some of the strong emotions that I feel so it was nearly impossible to change back while I was this hysterical.

Then I started to think of good things. Thinking of things which took my mind off the predicament in front of me, I started to calm me down. Down to the point where I could change back much more easily.

I listened closely into the house for any signs of Embry but all I could hear were his whimpers down in the kitchen.

I sighed and ran out of the bathroom into the bedroom where I grabbed some clothes and my contacts off the nightstand.

When I ran downstairs I grabbed my purse and car keys and made a mad dash to the car.

I don't know whether or not if I was afraid of Embry or if I just couldn't stand to look into his beautiful honey eyes. But whatever the reason I was out of there like a bat out of hell.

I screeched down the driveway and when I hit the highway I pulled out my phone and called one of the four numbers that was put into my phone not two hours ago at breakfast.

I tried to take a deep breath but my voice was still shaky.

"Hello?" called the deep voice that soothed me for some reason.

I swallowed, "K- Kyle? It's Cassandra."

"Cassandra? Are you alright?" he asked.

I sniffled, trying to hold back those damn tears, "No, not really. Could you meet me at the bar again? Please?" I said softly.

"Yeah! Wait! No, I can't, I'm doing something really important."

"Oh," I said dejectedly.

"But Nick'll come for you alright? And he'll take you to our house and I'll meet you there."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Bye, and Cassie?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that I'm here for you okay?"

I nodded but then remembered that he couldn't see me, "Okay."

Then we hung up.

I arrived at the bar not five minutes later to see Nick and Nathan there waiting for me.

"Damn Cassie, you look like crap," but he said it with a smile.

I smiled back and said, "Yeah, I know."

He slung an arm around me while walking me to his car.

"Hey Cass," he said suddenly in the car.

I looked up from where I was playing with Nathan's fingers idly. He was nice enough to let me do so.

Nick looked at me from the rearview mirror, "Are you wearing some kind of new perfume? It smells _really_ good."

I tried to think back and said, "No, not that I know of."

Nick just shrugged it off as we reached the house that he shared with the other four and Tory's older brother Sam.

When I walked in I immediately saw Tory sitting there with a laptop. He looked up at me surprised and I could tell that he was about to make a sarcastic remark or something but he saw my puffy red eyes.

"Have you been crying?" he said incredulously.

"Naw, her eyes are leaking. What do you think dipshit?" said Nick.

Tory scowled at him and continued to type away on his laptop.

"Call my brother dipshit one more time Logan and I'll cut you balls off myself." Came a deep voice from another room.

In walked a basically older and way more muscled version of Tory. His eyes were the same amber color but his dark hair was shorter cut. He still had the same sexy, dangerous look that Tory had.

"Oh? And who's this?" he asked looking at his younger brother.

Without looking up from the laptop he said, "Chick that we met at the bar."

Who I could only image was Sam, started to laugh, "The girl who nearly stabbed your junk off with a knife? Cassie right?"

I nodded then added quietly, "A fork, it was a fork."

"So what happened to you? A guy? Want me to beat his ass, I totally would. You're the only girl that's threatened my little bro so violently."

I was about to tell him no when Kyle walked in the room. He took one look at me and dropped the tray of food that he was probably bringing for me.

"Damn, you're the one," he whispered.

Sam looked from me to Kyle then back to me then said, "Well Cassie, you don't have to worry about me beating the guy's ass who hurt you cause your imprint here would be more than happy to."

* * *

**Thanks to my two reviewers! I know that I will get more as the story moves along so I hope you know that I appreicate all that I get. *Say the story is on chapter 17 and you review on chapter 3 I won't put you on this list but I sure will reply to you by PM.**

_fantasywriter11:_ Thanks! And I hope you like this one!

_Embry Call's Imprint:_ Oh shucks! When I saw your name I was like, she's gonna hate me for this chapter but then I was like, 'Oh well.' I hope you don't hate me. Lol. :-)


	3. Two Imprints?

**A/N:**** So I have changed the rating back to T because, I think that my lemons suck. So I didn't think I could handle the M rating. But my T rating is a very loose one, as in there's a lot of loving in my stories. Well I hope you don't hate Cassie in this one. Remember she's technically only two years old. **

**Read B-)**

**Review :-O **

**and &**

**Enjoy :-)

* * *

**

**Chapter III: Two Imprints?  
**

**~Cassandra~**

"Imprint?" I said shocked.

Sam just nodded, "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll explain everything later. But to be blunt about it… we're werewolves."

I was snapped out of my shock.

"I know what a damn imprint is and I'm a werewolf too." There were shocked and amused expressions from the people in the room.

"No wonder you smell so good. You're in heat!" Yelled out Nick.

I'm in _heat?_ I'm ovulating and giving off a smell to where male wolves will know that I'm ready to reproduce? No wonder Embry almost attacked me! It all made sense now.

"But I have a question, how come lover-boy over here didn't imprint on you until just now? We saw you earlier today."

In my moment of enlightenment I said to Nick distractedly, "Because I had colored contacts in then. I don't now, so he can see straight into my eyes."

This was all just a big misunderstanding. Embry was innocent, it really wasn't his fault that I was in heat and that he couldn't take it. And I _was_ teasing him.

"Cassandra?" Came Kyle's voice.

I was shocked to see him so close to me when I turned around.

"Kyle, I'm sorry but you must be mistaken. I already have an imprint, there's no way that you can feel that way about me too."

Tory snorted, "Can't believe it, she's a wolf alright. Look here, her dad's Alpha of the Quileute pack and her mom's Alpha female. And your grandfather is Alpha of the Monterrey pack. Damn girl, you come from a good, _strong_ line."

I looked at him, "How'd you know that?"

Tory just rolled his eyes, "It's new, every pack has to fill out this application online so we know who's with whom. Don't worry about the humans finding out, you have to have a special password to get in."

"And it _is_ possible for two guys to imprint on the same female. It's not common, especially two wolves from different packs but it's possible," Sam said to me.

There was a ring from my purse and I dug my phone out quickly.

"Hello?" I said, expecting for Embry to be calling; it was only my dad.

"Hey Princess, how's Hawaii?" he said to me.

I smiled; my dad could always make my day. I'm a daddy's girl just like my momma.

"It's great Dad! And guess what? I transformed today! Isn't that great?" I told him as I made my way out the door to get some privacy.

"That's great honey! What do you look like?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "Like mom, but I have a white star around my left eye. I thought that was pretty cool."

"So both my kids don't even look like me. Great." He said jokily.

I smiled, "Aw, come on Dad. We look like you in human form, shouldn't Mom get something too?"

"Well, I guess. So how's life with Embry? Has he done anything to you?"

Warning bells went off in my head, "Um, no. But we did get into a fight. So I'm staying with some friends that I made."

My father, unlike Embry, had confidence in my self defense skills. So hearing this he didn't freak out as much as it did Embry.

"Great, well I hope you make up with him. He spent a lot of money on that trip. Might as well get some time with him now because when you two come back it's gonna be really busy."

"Alright Dad, I will. Tell Mom I said hi. I love you."

"I love you too Princess. Bye."

I hung up the phone and turned to go back into the house. I collided into a wall of hard muscle covered in smooth skin.

I looked up to the maybe 6'7 frame to see his face.

"Kyle?" I said.

He took my hand gently and said, "Come with me. I want to talk to you."

I was nervous to whether I should go with him or not but then he turned those deep blue eyes on me and I could do nothing but go along.

"Um, okay." I replied while Kyle led me through the woods.

We came upon a little log cabin a couple miles in the forest.

"Who's house is this?" I asked him.

"Mine, I inherited it from my grandfather when he passed away."

I squeezed his hand, by the way his voice got thick I could tell he either lost his grandfather recently or he really missed him.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I told him softly.

Kyle looked down at me and smiled, squeezing my hand back, "Thanks."

He opened the door and led me into the cabin.

I took a seat on one of the couches in his living room while he got me a drink.

When he came back and handed me the cool water, Kyle started to talk.

"Tell me about what happened Cassie. Why were you so upset?" he asked.

I just shrugged, "It's not a big deal anymore because I understand why he did it."

"Well, what'd he do?"

I squirmed a little in my seat.

"Well, he kind of… attacked me. But it wasn't his fault!" I finished quickly.

Kyle started to shake a little, "It wasn't his fault he _attacked_ you?" he gritted out.

I gulped, "No, it was just that I was in heat and I guess he lost control."

Then a thought came to me, "Why didn't the others jump on me if I'm in heat?"

"Because your stupid boyfriend doesn't _have_ any self control!" He exploded.

Kyle took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Cassie, and I didn't mean to do that. It's just that he attacked you because he couldn't control his wolf side. Nathan and Nick didn't attack you because they have imprints. But the rest of us don't and you didn't see any of us hedging towards you. I especially, should be the one most affected by your current state and even though it's hard, I'm keeping myself away from you."

I was shocked by his consolation. With Kyle's explanation, it made me think: Was Embry really in the wrong or was he not?

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. I loved Embry; he didn't mean me any harm.

These wolves are probably used to females being in heat all the time. But so should Embry. I mean, ever since some of Mom's pack came down to La Push, there's been a lot more females around.

They've all been in heat at one time or another so it isn't like he shouldn't be used to it.

I sighed; I didn't know what to think, or what to do.

Kyle came up beside and hugged me around my shoulders. I was so exhausted I just snuggled into his arms. Soaking up some of his strength.

"Tell me about your pack Kyle," I requested of him.

He shrugged, "There's not much to tell. There's just the five of us. With Sam as the Alpha and me as the Beta. Nick and Nathan's imprints are human so they technically don't count."

I nodded my head, "What am I supposed to do Kyle? This has never happened that I know of. How do you figure out which imprint to go with?"

"I like to think of it as the imprint giving you a choice in the matter. Normally some wolves don't want to imprint because they feel like they never got to choose. That it was thrust upon them without any warning. But with you having two imprints, you get to choose which one of us you want to spend your life with."

"But isn't the imprint supposed to match the strongest male with the strongest female? You know, natural selection?"

Kyle shrugged, "Is this Embry a Beta too?"

I nodded, "Then yeah, you have the choice between two Betas. It can't get much better than that except between two Alphas."

We were quiet for a while, just enjoying each others' body heat and presence.

Then Kyle suddenly said, "Cassie, if you don't believe that this is a real imprint, let me show it to you."

I looked up at him, "Show it to me? How?"

"Well," he blushed slightly and I smiled, "I could kiss you, if you want. If you feel nothing then you can forget about me and go back to Embry. But if you do, I swear on my life Cassie, I'll fight for you to the death."

My eyes widened and my heart started to accelerate at his words. Does he really care that much?

I looked down at our intertwined hands. When had that happened? Then back up into his handsome face.

His blue eyes were clear and bright, unlike Embry's eyes that were a light honey color but had flecks spread throughout them.

His nose was straight, angular, and his jaw was square and strong. His lips full, just so perfect for kissing.

"OK, you can kiss me. But only once, and just as a test." I told him and he smiled.

I almost sighed at his smile; straight, white even teeth and a dimple in his right cheek.

His lips came an inch away from mine and I could feel his breath fan over my face. He smelled mint and like the forest as well, that natural woodsy scent.

I leaned in closer to him so that our lips may touch and they did. Light and soft at first then his hands came around my body to pull me close to him.

One hand was on the small of my back while the other was at the back of my neck.

I sighed and molded my body to his, letting his tongue slide gently into my mouth.

I leaned my head back so that he could have better access and when our tongue touched, fireworks when off behind my eyes.

My body responded to him just like it would have to Embry. For some reason I didn't feel like I was cheating on Embry. And if it was the other way around, which I was with Kyle and kissing Embry I wouldn't have felt guilty either. I felt like a free person, not Kyle's and not Embry's; just up for grabs for whoever proves themselves the best mate.

I wrapped my fingers through his silky black and hair and moaned.

I pressed up against him more and we ended up falling back on the couch. I was on top and managed to straddle him.

Kyle was hardening up against my thigh and I moved myself so that his erection was right at my entrance.

I arched my back when his hand slid up my shirt to the underwire of my bra.

His hand went under my bra to squeeze my breast gently. I squirmed and moaned again.

I pressed against his erection and rotated my hips, earning a groan from him as well.

Our bodies meshed and our hands groped. I was so hot and bothered that I almost didn't realize my phone ringing.

I pulled away from Kyle to see that his eyes had turned into a dark blue color.

He grinned at me and removed his large hand from underneath my shirt.

I blushed at the way I'd just practically raped him. But then again, guessing by his smile, I assume you can't rape the willing.

I climbed off him only to see the tent in his pants. And oh, what a mighty tent it was.

I turned my head away quickly before I hopped back on that gravy train to take it for a ride and answered my phone.

A little breathless I said, "Hello?"

"Cassie? Cassie honey, please come home. I'm sorry baby, please come back to me."

I groaned internally, he sounded so desperate and sorry. I can't believe I just betrayed him like that. But I couldn't help feel guilty. Not guilty that I had messed around with another guy around his back – though that was something to be guilty for. I felt guilty because one of these guys were gonna get their heart broken. And they were both such great guys.

"I'll be there soon. I have something that I need to talk to you about anyway." I told him.

"Okay, bye sweetheart. I love you."

I couldn't bring myself to say those words back to him, especially with Kyle watching my every move.

"I'll see you in a bit," I settled for lamely.

When I hung up Kyle asked me, "So, are you gonna tell him?"

I ran a hand over my face and nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna tell him when I get back."

"Cassie, if he gets violent in any way I want you to come straight back here okay?" Kyle told me seriously.

"He's not that kind of guy Kyle. Trust me; this has been a one time thing."

"Yeah, Whitney Houston said the same thing and looked at what happened to her." He said underneath his breath.

I smacked his arm and stood up to leave, "I'm not in an abusive relationship Kyle! He didn't even do anything. He just got on top of me is all."

Kyle shook his head and rolled his eyes. Taking my elbow he led me back through the woods to the main house where my car was still parked.

I got into the driver's seat and Kyle closed my door for me.

"Drive safe okay? I'd like to have my imprint in one piece."

I scoffed, "I'm a werewolf now, and I laugh in the face of danger, ha, ha, ha!" I quoted from the Lion King.

He laughed and kissed me on the tip of my nose, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I smiled at him then I drove away. I could see in my rear view mirror that Tory had come out of the house.

I could faintly hear him say to Kyle, "I wonder if she knows that she has your scent all over her."

All I did was see Kyle smile.

I sighed; well, he never said he would fight fair.

* * *

**Thanks to my 4 reviewers!**

_moonlitnight101: _Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_KittyKat7641: _I'm so glad to hear that!

_Embry Call's Imprint: _Hm, I like Kyle though. We'll see. There's gonna be more Embry in the next one cause they go back to La Push for a little.

_rosacullen: _Thank you so much! I loved the review you left on my other story. I cracked up laughing, there were tears in my eyes. And you'll just have to see what happens.


	4. A Broken Heart

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated in a while y'all. Life's been as crazy as ever and it just now started to calm back down. So I have this out. I hope that you guys like it and review to let me know of anything you might have in mind. I always like critism, good or bad.**

**Read B-)**

**Review :-O**

**and &**

**Enjoy :-)

* * *

Chapter IV: A Broken Heart  
**

**~Cassandra~**

Much like a few hours before, I took a deep breath before entering the house.

I climbed out the car and walked in, there Embry was pacing furiously, obviously waiting for me to arrive.

He looked up and saw me; Embry was about to approach but he stopped short.

He wanted to touch me but he also didn't want to scare me away.

I couldn't bring myself to go towards him. I felt like if he touched me I would forget all the anger I had towards him and melt lovingly into his arms.

"Cass-," he began but I put up a hand to stop him.

"Embry, we have to talk. Let's go into the living room." I told him and he nodded.

I walked into the spacious living room with Embry trailing behind me. We sat across from each other in huge, plush armchairs.

Embry sat forward waiting for me to begin the talk.

I took a deep breath and let it all out, when I did, I started my long explanation.

"Embry, when I left earlier, I went to the houses of the guys that I met." I could see that Embry wanted to say something about this but he held his tongue, I then continued, "And while I was there, one of them imprinted on me. Now before you ask, the reason they didn't do so before was because I had in my gray contacts. So they couldn't see straight into my eyes. But now I don't."

Embry started to shake and I decided that I should hurry with this before he exploded, "And Kyle, that's his name, told me that he would fight to the death for me. So I guess you have a little bit of competition." I laughed nervously after my last statement. I then regretted it when I saw the look in Embry's eye.

"Do you love him?" he asked roughly. I shook my head, "No Embry, I just met him. How could I love him?"

"I don't know, you could have imprinted on him too." Embry replied. I sighed, "If I imprinted on him don't you think that I would have told you by now?"

Embry ignored the question, "How do you know he's not just toying with you. This guy's obviously a werewolf and females are rare so he might just be saying these things so that he can get a female were."

I shook my head, "No, it's real."

"How do you know?" Embry asked. All this time he's been somewhat calm, but now his shaking had started up again.

"Because, I just know, okay?" I told him again. Not wanting to admit how Kyle and I had tested the proof of the imprint.

"How do you know Cassandra?" Embry asked me again. I winced, anytime he used my full first name he meant business. And the fact that he sounded so much like my father also put me on edge.

I was nothing but a weak wolf while he was my Beta. Imprint or not, I had to follow his orders, but that didn't mean I had to like it, or tell him calmly.

So I puffed up my chest and said with a snarl, "We kissed, alright? Is that what you want to hear? That we laid on his couch and sucked face for five minutes?"

Embry's mouth dropped, "I can't believe you cheated on me!" he yelled.

"I didn't cheat on you!" I yelled back.

"Then what the hell do you call making out with another guy while you have a boyfriend?" he asked me.

Embry did have a point, but in my mind it wasn't cheating. Really, I had no guilt whatsoever. Maybe I'm a horrible person, or maybe I feel no remorse because Embry's making me mad and I want to hurt him. Of course, if it is the latter, I'm going to be feeling the guilt later.

"I call it a test. You're the same one who just asked me how I knew it was real. It was real because when I kissed him, I could tell it was real."

Embry clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly. We were now standing, having jumped up out of the chairs in our anger.

"Pack your bags, we're leaving." Embry said simply.

"What? We can't leave!" I told him.

He just turned from the room and started to stalk upstairs.

"Embry, we can't leave," I told him again. This time standing in front of him so he couldn't go anywhere.

He looked down at me. The look in his eyes broke my heart, just like I'd broken his.

"Yes we can. I'm in charge of your safety, and I feel that we are not safe here."

He started to walk around me but I grabbed on to his forearm.

He scowled and yanked his arm away from me forcefully. "Embry, we're not in any danger."

Embry whirled around on me, "Not in any danger?" he yelled. "You're telling me that a foreign pack isn't dangerous? Just because you want to stay here with your precious Kyle doesn't make it safe to be here. We're leaving _now._ I'll make the reservations when we get to the airport."

My mouth dropped. Was that what he really thought? _Was_ that my real reason for wanting to stay? I sighed dejectedly and walked slowly up the stairs, following the stomping of Embry's feet.

For a second I felt like I was in the children's story _Hansel and Gretel. _But instead of following bread crumbs, I was following the pieces of Embry's broken heart.

**~Embry~**

We were absolutely silent as we sat in the waiting area for the plane.

The pack didn't know we were coming back home. But I couldn't tell them because they'd ask why and what Cassandra did to me can't be explained over the telephone.

That's what she'd become to me now, Cassandra. No longer Cassie, or my love, the keeper of my heart; she took my heart and smashed it into a million pieces.

Over the speakers in the airport the song 'Two Is Better Than One' by Boys Like Girls came on. I smiled at the irony, this was our song.

I almost laughed when after that Alicia Key's 'Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart' came on. The world just loves me today, doesn't it?

Cassandra had broken my heart into a million pieces and it would take a lot to mend me back together again. I can't believe that this guy imprinted on her, but that's not what hurt me. Cassandra is a beautiful girl, with lightly tanned skin, long, smooth legs, an hourglass figure. Her long dark brown hair got natural light brown highlights going through them and her green eyes sparkled in the morning sun. I didn't blame the bastard, I can see why he feel head over heels for her like I did.

What hurt me is that she'd kissed him, _kissed _him. And from her they 'laid on his couch and sucked face for five minutes.' I was furious as well, _I_ was the one who taught her how to kiss.

She would be nothing but a virgin in everyway possible if it weren't for me. And to think, this all started because she wanted to have sex but I refused her.

Oh if Jacob isn't proud that I resisted – well, _technically_ I didn't – he sure will be proud of the fact that his baby girl is a whore. But I know he'd understand, after everything he and Melanie went through after all.

I thought I was the luckiest guy in the world when I imprinted on that small baby. But now that she's grown, I'm nothing but an unfortunate bastard in love with a woman who wants nothing to do with me.

Over the speakers the crackled voice of a flight attendant came on, "Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, Flight #367 is now boarding to Seattle, Washington. Flight #367 is now boarding for Seattle, Washington."

There was the click of her hanging up the speaker. I got up and carried both my and Cassandra's bags and headed towards the man collecting our tickets.

Cassandra was walking slowly in front of me while texting. I huffed out a breath and walked around her. How inconsiderate.

When I passed I could faintly see the name on the screen. It said Nick. I almost growled, another one of her boy toys. I feel sorry for him too. Like I said Cassandra's beautiful, he was probably sucked in by that just like me and that guy Kyle.

When we were settled on the plane I turned to Cassandra and said, "So who's Nick?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes held a surprised expression. I guess I would be surprised too, seeing that I hadn't spoken to her since we left the house.

Her eyes then turned hard with anger, "You were reading my texts over my back?" she asked accusingly.

I shook my head, "No, I was passing by you and happened to look over. Now who's Nick?"

She scoffed, "You're not my father, you can't order me around."

I growled softly then leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I might not be your father but I'm still your Beta. And I _order _you to tell me who he is."

I backed away from her and she scowled, "He's a friend of Kyle's, one of his pack members. There happy?"

I nodded and she said to me, "I can't believe you've turned into this. Using your power over me, this isn't the Embry that I know."

I scoffed, "Yeah well, you're not the Cassie that I know either."

She pulled her knees to her chest and started to sob quietly.

I turned my head and looked through the window on the other side of the plane. I refused to feel bad for making her cry. I still felt bad anyway but I just reminded myself that the pain she's feeling now is only one-fifth of the pain I was already feeling.

**~Kyle~**

I sat on the couch watching TV, but not really seeing it. My mind was up in the clouds thinking about Cassie.

When I imagined her bright green eyes and her beautiful smile, I just had to grin.

"What you grinning for boy?" asked Sam in a country accent.

I just smiled some more, "Oh nothing."

Sam sat beside me and said, "I must say, your imprint is nothing short of beautiful. I can see why Tory wanted to get into her pants."

I scowled a little at that, "Yeah," I said distractedly.

Sam just laughed, "Don't worry, Tory might be a horn-dog, but he'll never betray a brother. But anyways, what are you going to do about her other imprint?"

I just shrugged, "I have no clue. I'm just going to try and win her over I guess. There's nothing more I can do."

Sam rubbed his chin, "You know how I am a historian about our kind. When this happened back in the day, the two males would…"

He was cut off by Nick running into the room. "Kyle come here, you gotta see this."

Nick was waving his phone around like a beacon. I got up and walked over to him to see a text from Cassie.

It said: **Told Embry about imprint. He was furious and he's taking me back to La Push. Sorry.**

My heart fell, she's moving back? I knew it would happen sometime but that was just unfair. The douche bag didn't even give me an opportunity to fight for her.

I sighed dejectedly, but the wolf in me wouldn't give up that easily. _Are you gonna let her off the hook like that? Are you gonna let that other guy take her away from you? Cassandra is _your_ mate, there should be nothing more in the world that you would do than to make her happy. And if this guy is bossing her around like this, then she can't be that happy now can she? Go to her, fight for her and don't give up till you take your last breath._

The internal pep talk that my wolf side gave to me but a bounce in my step and I ran over to the couch where my own phone was located.

I texted my bank and saw how much money I had saved up.

When I got the balance back I knew it was enough.

While walking to my car, I made the arrangements to have the earliest flight that I could to Washington. Which happened to be leaving in two hours, just enough time for me to pack and drive to the airport.

As I bounded up my stairs I could hear the rest of my pack behind me.

"Where are you going?" asked Nick.

"Are you really that dense? He's going to get Cassie back idiot. And we're going with him," replied Tory.

I spun around to see my four brothers behind me.

"Are you serious? You're gonna come with me?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! You're going to a foreign country with no backup. Have you lost your mind? Of course we're coming with you, we got your back if that guy's pack decided to attack," said Sam.

I just smiled, "Well then pack your bags boys, we're going to Washington!"

They hollered and whooped and ran out to get their bags packed. I smiled again, I'm so lucky to have friends like them.

**~Cassandra~**

We arrived back in Forks, two hours after landing. It was now eleven at night and I was tired and sore.

I yawned as I entered the house with Embry trailing me.

My mom was there sitting on the couch reading a book while my dad had his head in her lap watching TV. I could hear Chaska upstairs playing video games. My new senses were really kick ass, I got to admit.

At the sound of the door opening, my mom's head popped up to see me.

"Cassie honey! What are you doing back so early? You left yesterday."

I dropped my purse on one of the armchairs and ran to her with tears in my eyes.

She embraced me and asked, "Cassandra? What's wrong sweetie?"

I just shook my head and tried my best to keep myself together.

"Come on, let's go talk about it over some ice cream, okay?" she asked me.

I just nodded as she pulled me to her room where it was soundproof.

My parent's room didn't allow sound to get out, but it did allow sound to come in. I don't really know the reason why they had that installed. I could think of a reason but that would be really weird.

I sat on her bed while she pulled some Rocky Road ice cream out of the mini fridge in the room.

"Now tell me what's going on." She said as we settled down.

"Mom, I think I made a huge mistake by going to Hawaii," I said. Then I started to tell her the whole entire story.

**~Embry~**

As soon as the door to the bedroom shut, Jacob's hand was around my throat while I was pinned up on the wall in a matter of seconds.

My feet were dangling off the floor and I could barely breath but I showed no fear in my eyes.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?" Jacob growled out furiously.

"I didn't do anything, _your daughter_ was the one who cheated on me." I gasped out.

My feet touched the floor and Jacob's hold on my neck loosened but he didn't remove his hand.

"Explain," he said sternly.

I took a deep breath and told him the entire story from the beginning.


	5. My Wolf Side

A/N: Here it is! I hope you guys like it. Reviews are welcome and I'm sorry I didn't say thanks to my reviewers last time. So thanks to all my reviewers (you know who you are) and my new amazing Beta Mercury-Serenity!

Read B-)

Review :-O

and &

Enjoy :-)

Chapter V: My Wolf Side

~Kyle~

It was a new day, or so you could say.

It was two in the morning when we entered Forks. From the Google Map, it told us that we were only half an hour from La Push.

My muscles were jumping with excitement, feeling that a fight was about to ensue. I didn't want to fight Embry, but I would if I had to.

Sam was driving with me in the passenger side and Tory in the back.

There was also another car that the twins were riding in with their imprints, the sisters Litonya and Sheyanna Blackwater. The two insisted to come since Sheyanna was pregnant. And since we didn't know exactly when we'd be back, they wanted to make sure to come so that Nathan could be there for the birth of his first child.

There were lights flashing behind us and Sam sighed. "Two hours into this state and we're already getting pulled over."

We did just that and waited for the officer to come up to the window.

A middle aged man with a shiny star that said chief on it looked at Sam.

"License and registration, please," he asked while Sam handed him the papers.

Sam looked at the officer's name tag and said, "Chief Swan, may I ask why we're being pulled over?"

Chief Swan just shrugged, "You're not in trouble or anything, and it's just that your tail light's out."

While Chief Swan checked the papers, Sam asked him, "Do you know how far we are from La Push officer?"

"Oh, you're heading to the reservation? Visiting family or something?" he asked.

Sam nodded, "Friends, yeah."

Chief Swan nodded, "Well you're about five miles. Not very far. Well, enjoy your night fellas."

With that Chief Swan tipped his hat and walked back to his car and drove off in front of us.

Nick came up to our car and leaned in the window.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, we're only a few miles from La Push though. So we'll drive into town and find somewhere to sleep before we find Cassandra."

Nick nodded and walked back to his car.

Well, it was settled then, we'll get a few hours sleep then we're off to get my imprint back.

~Cassandra~

I woke up alone in bed and rolled over with a groan. After my first transformation, I sure was sore.

I walked into my bathroom and freshened up. I changed into a tight sweater and some short shorts and walked downstairs to get breakfast.

I saw my parents, my brother as well as Embry there sitting, already eating.

"Good morning sweetie. You're breakfast is in the kitchen." My mom said to me. I nodded and went to retrieve it. When I came back I took the only vacant seat, and that was beside Embry.

When I sat beside him he tensed. I rolled my eyes, is he really going to be immature about this? Giving me the silent treatment and whatnot?

We all ate silently but when my father was finished, instead of getting up like he normally does, he sat there waiting for everyone to finish.

When we were done he started to talk, "Cassandra, I want you to explain yourself."

My eyes widened, "Explain myself? What's there to explain?"

My father put his hands on the table and looked directly at me. I couldn't help but squirm in my seat.

"Explain why you cheated on Embry while you two were away."

Chaska gasped, but we all ignored him. If I were him, I would feel _so_ out of the loop.

I looked down, "I didn't technically cheat on him Daddy," I said quietly.

Embry jumped up and slammed his fists on the table, "The hell you did! You kissed another guy, Cassandra. That's counted as cheating on someone. How would you feel if you were in my position?"

I looked at Embry and scowled, "You wouldn't be in my position because there's no way two girls can imprint on you. What the hell was I supposed to do Embry? When I came back you asked me how I knew the imprint was real, that's how I tested it. How else would you want me to find out? That was the most harmless way possible." I gritted out to him.

My mother came in, "Jacob, she's right. There was no other way she could have been sure. At least she told Embry instead of hiding it."

My father looked thoughtful, "I agree with you Mel. Embry, I know you're hurt, but I suggest you let this go. As Cassie said, there was no other way she could tell if the imprint was real. I think we should just concentrate on the fact that we have another werewolf out there who would be willing to fight you for my daughter."

Embry growled, obviously not happy about the decision but decided to take the advice. There was nothing more he could do if his Alpha didn't see it much as a big deal.

He slowly sat back down and whispered, "Why me?" I didn't think he meant for anyone to hear, that he was just talking to himself. But we were werewolves with super hearing.

What he said made my blood boil.

I turned to him and just about yelled, "Embry, I don't have any idea why you are so upset! I can't stop anyone from imprinting on me. You act like this is my fault! If you hadn't attacked me, I wouldn't have gone back to them for safety, and Kyle wouldn't have imprinted on me. So if it's anyone's fault it's yours."

I heard my father growl, then I realized what I said. In both my version and Embry's version of the story we had not mentioned two things. That I'd basically begged him to have sex with me and that he had attacked me that one afternoon.

"You attacked my daughter?" my father yelled; it was so loud I swore the house shook.

In the blink of an eye, he was over my Embry grabbing him by the throat and strangling him.

"I leave her in your care and you _attack her?_ Do you _have_ a fucking death wish?" he yelled as Embry started to turn blue in the face.

"Dad! You're killing him, let him go!" I yelled, trying to pry my father's hands from around Embry's neck.

His grip only tightened and Embry passed out.

"Mom, do something!" I cried out to her. There were tears running down my face and I tried my best to hold them back but they just kept on coming.

My mother walked slowly and calmly over to my father.

She placed and hand on his lower back and whispered in his ear something I couldn't even catch, and I was standing next to her.

My father's angry face softened and his grip loosened. He looked at me then back to Embry. He sighed then let him completely go and Embry slumped on the floor.

"CW, take Embry up to Cassandra's room please." He ordered and my brother quickly responded.

Embry was somewhat coming to when he both walked him up the stairs. But by the time my brother and I had him on my bed, he'd passed out again.

I sat on my bed beside Embry and sighed.

"Hey Cassie," called my older brother from out the door.

I looked up at him and he said, "I love you, you little squirt."

I couldn't help but smile no matter what my mood was like.

My brother and I were always close and he could always make me happy.

"I love you too CW." I told him. He smiled back and closed the door.

Sometimes I wish relationships were as easy as it was between Chaska and me.

~Embry~

I was slipping into sweet death when I woke up in Cassie's bed.

I almost groaned if I didn't feel a soft body curled up against me.

My body responded to her being so close. She wasn't asleep because of the book that was lying on my chest.

"Am I your personal desk now?" I said and she jumped.

Her face flushed and the book went flying over the edge of the bed.

"I- I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean… I mean I was just waiting for you to wake up." She stammered and I looked at her.

Cassandra was always a confident girl as soon as she got used to her grown up body. She was never reduced to a nervous, stammering little girl.

"Are you okay Cassie?" I asked.

Her eyes went soft and she smiled; my heart accelerated at her smile. This girl had my wrapped around her little finger.

"You called me Cassie." She said softly and I rolled my eyes, "That _is_ your name isn't it?" I said.

She laughed, "Yeah but when you're mad at me you call me Cassandra. So I'm taking it you're not mad anymore?" she asked me with a pout.

I sighed and rolled my neck, she was working the pout on my again. There was no way I could resist, "Yeah, I'm not mad at you anymore."

She beamed at me and hugged me tightly.

I could do nothing but hug her soft curves back. I smelled her hair and smiled, like fresh strawberries.

"I'm so sorry Embry; I shouldn't have cheated on you like that. It's just that I was so mad at you. I don't know why I did it now."

I shook my head, "No you were right. It was the only way that you could find out if the imprint was real or not. I shouldn't have gotten so mad and I shouldn't have attacked you in the first place. I'm sorry."

She smiled at me then grabbed the back of my neck. My lips came inches away from hers and she whispered, "I forgive you."

Her breath fanned over my face and I shivered. I'd been deprived of my imprint for so long that my body could take no more of it.

I pulled her close and kissed her gently, I was so afraid that if I was too rough my wolf would come out again and attack her like it did yesterday.

She licked my bottom lip and I groaned, opening my mouth to accept her advances. We were soon moaning, groaning and grinding on her bed a moment later.

I wanted her so bad that it hurt but there was _no_ way we were going to be able to have sex in her parent's house. I don't even know why Jacob didn't come to break us up now, it's not like he couldn't hear us.

There was a knock on the door, "Hey Embry, get you hands off my sister long enough for me to talk to her."

I groaned and rolled off Cassie, who was looking very satisfied. I smirked at her and said, "Alright, it's safe now."

Chaska was grinning ear to ear for some odd reason.

"Hey sis, you'll never guess who's here." Chaska said.

Cassie sat up and said, "Who?" she started to make herself presentable for her guest.

"Kyle and he brought his whole pack, as small as it is." Chaska said my heart stopped.

He was here?

What.

The.

Hell.

~Cassandra~

My heart started to beat furiously, I didn't know whether it was because I was happy that Kyle was here, or because I was afraid he was here.

Either way I shot down the stairs to be greeted by my father's hard back.

I bounced off him and landed on the floor.

"Cassandra, this man's here saying he's your imprint. Is this true?" he asked.

Chaska, who was right behind me, helped pick me up.

I peeked around my larger daddy and saw Kyle there along with the rest of the pack and two unknown women. One of whom, was pregnant.

I couldn't contain myself, I launched my body and Kyle and he caught me with a grunt. He obviously wasn't expecting that.

I had no idea why I did that though. It was like another force, that wasn't there before, now dictated half my life.

_I'm your wolf half. _It whispered to me.

I almost gasped, _Really?_ I asked it back.

It just laughed, deep and heavy, _Yes, you and I are going to be very close. I hope you know that I'm very satisfied with our imprints._

I was about to ask her another question when she interrupted me by saying, _I think you should say something now. You've been holding on to Kyle for a while now. I can tell Embry's wolf does not like it at all._

I looked up to see Kyle grinning at me and I blushed. I pulled away quickly and said, "Yes Dad, this is Kyle."

I looked at my family, expecting angry glares, at least from Dad; but all I saw was amused smirks on their faces. It was almost like they were saying, 'This is going to be interesting.'

I wanted to scream! My life wasn't some soap opera where my family could sit and watch it unfold. But guess what? I bet you one million dollars that they would do just that. Not help me unless I was in some kind of physical danger, and they might not even help me then because my imprints were supposed to do that.

My father and mother walked up to Sam and shook his hand, "Jacob Black, Alpha of the Quileutes and this is my wife Melanie, and she's Alpha Female."

My mom shook Sam's hand as well and said, "I'm Sam Luckett, Alpha of the Wolfgang pack and this is Kyle Morris, my Beta."

More introductions were made but I didn't pay any attention because Kyle was speaking to me.

"You look absolutely sinful Cassandra." He whispered in my ear.

I looked down at my outfit, was it really that bad?

Well I wasn't paying much attention this morning when I got dressed and I realized that the short shorts weren't that, they were more like booty shorts actually. And the tight sweater was wool so it must have shrunk in the dryer because it was tighter and shorter than I remembered.

Kyle came and nuzzled my neck and my wolf side just about purred. I didn't mind the feeling either.

When he pulled away he grunted, "You have his scent all over you," he said scornfully.

Embry came up behind me and growled, grabbing my by the waist and pulling me closer to him. "As it should be mutt." Embry's voice was low and deadly as well as the look in his eyes.

_Uh oh, this is bad. Get from in between them._ My wolf side warned me.

I wrestled my way out of Embry's hold and stood away from the two growling wolves. They were staring each other down and looked just about to tear each other apart.

"Kyle!"

"Embry!"

Said both my dad and Sam. The two Betas looked to their Alphas and were silenced of their actions when they saw the looks they were receiving.

The two backed away from each other but they didn't stop glaring.

After seeing that their pack members were in order, the two Alphas turned back to each other.

They also both apologized for their Beta's behavior at the same time.

My father laughed, as did Sam.

"Come in, I'm sure my wife has enough breakfast for all of you," said my dad.

"I don't, but I don't mind cooking up another batch. Eggs and bacon okay with you?" she asked the Wolfgang pack.

They all nodded and followed my mother into the dining room to be fed. Nothing can solve a problem between a bunch of wolves more than a hot, steamy meal.

I was left there with just Chaska. He was about to follow everyone else when he stopped and whispered in my ear, "This is gonna be _so_ interesting. Can't wait to see what happens next in the saga of your life."

He laughed as if that was the most hilarious thing in the world. I just scowled at him, and he laughed some more.

See, I told you didn't I? I'm nothing but entertainment for these people.


	6. Back For Revenge

**A/N: So here's the new chapter. The drama and suspense is about to get started now. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had writers' block and I was trying to make this chapter as Kyle-free as I could just for _Embry Call's Imprint._**

**I wanna thank my beta Mercury-Serenity and my reviewers of the last 2 chapters, _rosacullen, night1001, KittyKat7641 _and of course, _Embry Call's Imprint._**

**Read B-)**

**Review :-O**

**and &**

**Enjoy :-)

* * *

Chapter VI: Back For Revenge**

~Cassandra~

I was sitting at the dining table eating my second helping of breakfast. Even though the food was delicious, I couldn't eat one bite because of all the tension in the room.

Despite all the laughing coming from my family and the Wolfgang pack there was nothing but bad vibes coming from the two Betas I just happened to be sitting in between.

They would both fight for my attention and when I was somewhat ignoring the other he would let out a low growl. I sighed and got up from the table. Of course, the TTs (two testosterones) got up with me. That's their new names now- the TTs- my wolf came up with that one. I could tell we would be getting along.

"I'm going out," I announced to everyone. Then I turned to the TTs and said, _"Alone."_

They both sat back down with a frown, I knew they wanted to follow me but the reason I was leaving was to get away from them.

_Hey, you still there?_ I said in my mind.

There was a yawn, _Yeah, just taking a nap. What's up?_

_Nothing, thought you'd like to go for a run._

_Would I! Come on, let's go!_

I laughed out loud when I heard the excitement in her voice. I quickly stripped down, hid my clothes then transformed. I let my wolf take over and she did so immediately. All I remember is her screaming out _Wahoo!_

~Embry~

I went out to go running as well as Cassie, because I couldn't stand being close to Kyle any longer. I knew that Cassie wanted to be by herself so I didn't even change into my wolf form.

Actually, I went home, changed and went out to for a jog.

It had been a long time that I did any actual running in this form. I was breathing calmly even my lungs burned for more air. This is how you increase your endurance; I've been doing this for years.

I was coming around the bend when I saw a figure there. I stopped and said, "Cassie?"

She smiled at me, her perfect teeth glinting in the sunlight, she seemed to be glowing.

I walked towards her, "Are you alright? I thought you wanted to be alone."

She just shrugged, "I did, but all I want to do is be here with you Embry."

I smiled at her, "What about Kyle?"

She shook her head with a laugh, "Kyle who? It's all about you Embry, my love."

My heart soared and I almost cried. "You chose already, so soon? Are you sure? Because I don't want you to have any regrets about us."

She smiled again and walked gracefully over to me, "I'm sure Embry love. I'm sure."

She came up to me, put her hands on my shoulders and reached up to touch my lips with hers.

I shuddered; her skin was so cool against my skin.

She licked my lip asking for entrance and I couldn't do anything but appease her. She shoved and I fell back against a tree.

Her hands roamed my body, touching everywhere possible in no time at all. I wrapped my hands in her hair and just enjoyed her touch on my body.

Her hands slipped down under my shirt and started to massage the muscles in my back. I just about melted in her arms, I loved her so much and there was nothing I wouldn't do for her.

Her hands then went to the waistband of my shorts and slowly started to pull them down. I growled and grabbed her hands, "Cassie, please don't do this."

She pouted and I nearly caved in again, "But Embry, don't you love me?"

Yup, I totally caved. "Of course I do honey, but it's just that I want your first time to be special."

She frowned and leaned her head against my chest. I sighed; it was so quiet that I could hear the blood rushing through my ears and not anything other than that.

"Answer me something, love," Cassie said to me.

I kissed her forehead, "Anything,"

"What's my father's weakness?" She said while looking up into my eyes.

I gave her a confused smile, "What?"

"You know, you're his Beta, you should know these things."

"But you're his daughter, you should know also. And plus what does that have to do with anything?"

She was shrugging, "I just want to know. Call it a change of subject."

I was about to tell her about Jacob's trick left knee when a light breeze blew through the forest. It ruffled Cassandra's hair and expecting her normal floral scent I was hit with the one of a vampire.

I was utterly surprised, it wasn't that Cassie had just come in contact with one and had the smell on her; this scent was _originating_ from her.

This was not Cassandra. It was not her at all. I tried my best to keep a straight face but hardness must have come to my eyes because the imposter stepped away.

"So you know," the person said and her body began to shimmer.

Cassandra's tan face was replaced with the pale one of a vampire, along with her blood red eyes. She was platinum blonde with her hair flowing down to her hip. She was small in stature, reminding me slightly of Alice.

But this vampire was not like the friendly, energetic little pixie I knew as Alice. This vampire was violent and dangerous.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She just smiled and started to circle me, "My, my. I really do have a talent, don't I? You really thought I was her, didn't you love?" she asked me, her voice had a strong British accent to it.

I growled at her, my body was shaking but I couldn't transform yet, because she was obviously a vampire-version of a shape shifter. I needed a way to talk to her since she couldn't read minds, so I stayed in human form.

She took a step too close to me and I tensed, she laughed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you don't need to worry about me hurting you… yet."

"_What do you want? What are you doing here?" _I repeated through gritted teeth. It was very hard to restrain myself.

"I want revenge, sweetheart; your pack killed my father and uncles, along with a lot of my close adoptive family members. All that are left of us are my aunts, sisters, mother and a few others. It isn't much when you considered that the Volturi was the largest coven in the world."

She was with the Volturi? "What's your name?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Elena, remember it, because you're going to crying it out soon, begging me for mercy."

With that she lunged at me but I sidestepped her and phased.

From there on, we fought and I was winning. I was bloodied and tired but had removed a few of her body parts so that she was disabled.

She growled at me then stood up straight.

"It was about time you showed up; I think I might have lost this fight."

I whirled around to see two figures and before I could take in their appearance, much less react, I was knocked over the head with a tree.

I blacked out and the last thing I heard was the cackling of what sounded like three witches.

~Cassandra~

I had come to a satisfying stop when my wolf, that we came to an agreement to call her Lassie (Get it? Cassie and Lassie rhyme and Lassie's the name of a dog? Hahaha.)

When Lassie had gotten tired of controlling the run I changed forms and decided to head back home.

The sun was starting to set when I entered through the door. I expected to hear my family laughing it up with the Wolfgang pack but all I could hear was murmuring.

It was surprising for all these energetic people to be in the same room but not make that much noise.

I walked over to my dad, "What's going on?" I asked.

My father just shook his head, "Embry hasn't come back yet. I tried to contact him through the bond, but thought better of it because I thought he was with you. But since you returned and he's not here…"

My dad trialed off and my heart started to pound. Embry was missing? What could have happened to him?

I only sensed him briefly earlier and I thought it was just to check up on me so I didn't pay any attention to him.

I ran out of the house and took a flying leap, changing forms midair. I was on a dead sprint, following Embry's receding scent from the house.

I was vaguely aware of people behind me but I didn't pay any attention to them.

I came upon a pool of blood and cried out in my head. Lassie was growling, she was mad because she smelled vampire in the vicinity.

The blood was Embry's, I could smell it and I was horrified as to what could have happened to him to have left this much blood.

Tears started to fall down my furry face and Kyle came up beside me and nuzzled me. I enjoyed his touch and so did Lassie, but I wanted to hit us both. Here Embry was, missing and seriously hurt and I was enjoying another wolf's touch? Was I seriously that shallow?

"_Cassie, come quick. He's here, at the house!"_ Yelled Nathan in my mind.

I never ran any faster towards my house and I'm sure if I tried to run that fast again, I wouldn't be able to.

Embry was hardly breathing and was beaten to the point past recognition. I changed forms, not caring who saw me nude. I was vaguely aware of my mother placing a blanket around the two of us.

"Embry," I cried out softly.

I buried my face in his fur and cried.

I heard my father say, "Get Carlisle, and Edward too. Tell them Embry's hurt."

Then there was the sound of paws running away from us.

"Get her inside, Embry as well," my father ordered. I grabbed a hold of Embry tighter when someone tried to pull me away from him.

"No," I started out slowly. When their pulls got more forceful and I had to let him go, in fear of hurting him, I started to scream out. "NO! NO! I need to be there for him! I need to be by Embry! Let me go! Please let me go!" I finished with a sob.

I was placed on my bed and my mother dressed me slowly.

"He'll be alright, sweetheart. He'll be alright, I promise."

I just started to cry harder until I was so exhausted that I could cry no more.

*~*~*

The next morning I woke up and immediately hopped out of bed, hoping to hear some news of Embry's condition.

I ran into Carlisle who was smiling brightly at me. I took this as a sign, "Is he alright?" I asked anxiously.

Carlisle laughed, "Well, good morning to you too. Embry's fine, come, I'll take you to see him."

I followed Carlisle through my house where there were random werewolves and vampires everywhere. We would have the smell in our house for _days_ now.

I walked into one of the many guest rooms and saw Embry hooked up to a bunch of machinery. I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from crying.

"Don't worry about the monitors Cassandra, he's fine, really. As a matter of fact, Alice told me he should be waking up soon."

As soon as the words left Carlisle's mouth, Embry's eyes started to open. He smiled at me and I gave him a watery smile back.

"I'll leave you two alone," Carlisle said and closed the door softly behind me.

"Come here, baby girl," he said. His voice was scratchy from lack of use and I all but ran to him.

I hugged him tightly as tears streamed down my face, "I'm so glad you're alright. I didn't know what was going on, or anything. I was so worried Embry."

Embry just grinned at me, "I'm fine, a little sore, but fine. I don't even have any broken bones, surprisingly after the beating they gave me."

My blood started to boil, "Who the hell are 'they' and why did they do this to you? I swear I'm going to kill them."

Embry just laughed, "Do you know how cute you are when you're mad?" he asked me.

I frowned, "I'm serious Embry, what's going on?"

He sighed and all traces of laughter were gone.

"The Volturi are back."

I scrunched up my brow, "That's impossible. My parents killed them all. The whole pack was there, heck, _you_ were there too. Didn't you get all of them?"

Embry nodded, "We did get all of them, but apparently there were a few still in Italy and Aro, Caius and Marcus had daughters that they'd adopted. They're back to avenge their fallen family members."

"You're saying three vampires are here to fight all of us. Well, I'm not that concerned at all." I said but Embry grabbed me.

"No, Cassie, don't underestimate them. They're powerful, so powerful that I actually kissed one."

"You what?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Me kissing Kyle is one thing, but him kissing another girl, a _vampire_ much less was against the _law._ Call me a hypocrite but that's how I feel.

"Don't be mad honey, she tricked me. She could manipulate her shapes, she was a shape shifter and she was disguised as you."

That made me feel better, "But you couldn't tell the difference?" I asked.

"Not unless you were looking for some sort of abnormality, and I wasn't so I didn't catch it right away."

"Tell me about them, Embry." I asked him.

"Okay, I already told your dad all this so here goes. The first one, Elena, she's tiny, like Alice, with long platinum blonde hair and has a British accent. And like I said, can change shape. Not into just people, but things too, and animals; and she was Marcus' 'daughter'.

Then there's Maya, she's really tall, like as tall as me and dark skinned. She looked like she might have come from Africa or some Amazonian place. She has this real thick accent, like she just learned English and hasn't gotten the hang of it yet. She's practically bald with nose piercings and tribal tattoos. And she can multiply herself. Her 'dad' was Caius.

Then lastly, there's Leslie, she's normal height, size, everything. Brown hair and doesn't even look that dangerous. Kinda looks like Bella when she was human, but she's the most dangerous one. She can control the elements. That's what really got me, I could fight the other two but when it started hailing and she was throwing rocks the sizes of houses at me, I couldn't stand a chance. And it's no surprise she's the leader of the trio just like her 'father' Aro."

I gasped at the horrors that he must have faced when fighting the three. Embry took one last deep breath then let it out.

"There was also a note attached to me when they dropped me off unconscious yesterday. It basically said that they're gonna come after you and Chaska. An eye for an eye; we killed their parents so they want to kill the kids of the pack and since you two are the only ones…"

He sighed, "So that's why, even though I don't like it one bit, we're going to go live with Kyle and his pack until it's clear for us to come back."

I didn't know what to feel; fear, for my life of course, but should I be happy I'm going to be able to spend more time with Kyle? Should I be mad or sad? I really didn't know so I pushed it to the back of my head.

Of course Lassie was ecstatic, she didn't care who I chose she just knew that both of them were gonna be pretty good in bed. She's kind of a freak.

"Okay, so when do we leave?" I asked him.

"As soon as I get better, which will probably be by tomorrow; so I suggest you start packing today."

I nodded and was about to go start doing just that when Embry pulled me back, "You know that I love you right, Cassie? That I'll protect you through all this, even if it means giving up my own life?"

"I know, Embry. And please don't say that, I don't want anyone to get hurt. You are going to be the last casualty of this war."

He smiled, "I'll tell you anyway, I love you Cassandra Brooklyn Black."

"I love you too Embry Michael Call."

And we kissed, the only thing that we didn't know was that that little blue bird that was outside the window was watching the two of us very closely.


	7. Nikki

**A/N:**** Another chapter. Hope you like it and don't worry about Nikki. She'll be important later, I'm not sure whether or not to keep her nice or make her evil. Oh well.**

**Read B-)**

**Review :-O**

**and &**

**Enjoy :-)

* * *

C****hapter VII: Nikki**

**~Leslie~**

"So, what the hell are we going to do about those disgusting mutts?" My sister Elena asked.

Maya rolled her eyes; she always thought it was weird listening to Elena curse. She looked like a little water pixie, too innocent. But we all knew that she could be as ruthless as the rest of us.

I shrugged. "You're the one that heard what they were going to do."

"Okay," she said excitedly. Like the girls we are, we all leaned forward to listen as if she was telling us a piece of juicy gossip.

"So Embry told Cassandra that they're going to go to Hawaii to live with some friends of theirs so that they can be safe, until it cools down here in La Push."

I rolled my eyes. "Like they're gonna be safe anywhere. Well, it doesn't matter because we are going to follow them to Hawaii, make their lives a living hell. Then we'll kill the girl slowly. After that, we'll come back to La Push and kill the boy in front of his parents, again, slowly."

Maya nodded with these plans and popped her knuckles; I swear she must've been a man in a past life.

"No, the boy is going with them," Elena replied.

I sighed; I really wanted to kill at least one of them in front of their parents. Oh well, I guess I could always record it.

"Okay, we'll kill them both in Hawaii," I said.

"Slowly," Maya put in.

I nodded, "Slowly,"

**~Cassandra~**

I was saying good-bye to my parents for the second time this week to go to Hawaii. The first time was because I wanted to go on a vacation, and have sex with Embry. But this time, it was because I was in danger and needed to get the hell out of La Push.

"Be safe honey, okay?" My mom told me.

I smiled at her. "I will, don't worry Mom. I have a bunch of powerful wolves around me. I doubt a few vamps can hurt me."

My mother nodded but I could see the doubt in her eyes. Deep in my heart, I had some doubts too. These girls sounded really powerful, and that worried me a little. But then I turned to Embry and he smiled at me. My heart melted and all my worries? Out the window.

Then I turned to Kyle and he smiled at me too. Okay, so a double helping of hotties smiling at me, just totally made me lose my balance. All my worries, where were they now? I have no clue, but they weren't coming back anytime soon.

Nick took my arm and said, "Come on little one, let's go to our home, and now yours."

I laughed, "Shouldn't you be with your imprint?"

He shrugged, "Nah."

"What the hell do you mean, 'nah'? Get your ass over to my sister, damn it. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't stick my foot so far up your ass that you'll be tasting my Jimmy Choos!" yelled Litonya, Nathan's pregnant imprint.

It always amazed me how some couples could be so opposite of each other. "Litonya, calm down honey. You don't want to be stressing out the baby." Nathan whispered and she scowled.

"Then tell your idiot brother to get over there to my sister. That poor girls has two imprints fighting over her, she doesn't need another hormone driven wolf around her."

Nathan just smiled, "He's my twin, so does that make me a hormone driven wolf, too?"

Litonya smiled sweetly at him, "Yes, but you're cute."

They kissed and I looked away. Quiet Nathan with a loud Litonya, while loud Nick was with a quiet Sheyanna. Odd.

Sheyanna came up next to me and eyed me carefully. If I didn't know better, I would've thought she was jealous. Through their imprint, Nick must have sensed this and forgot all about me.

He took her into a corner and talked to her about how he was just messing around. They worked out her insecurities when he kissed her deeply and reminded her how beautiful she was to him. I smiled to myself, with all this love around; you'd think I was in some kind of sitcom.

I climbed into the car next to Embry and Kyle came in beside me. The two stared each other down for a second then turned to the front of the car.

I rolled my eyes, all this testosterone was getting to me. I wouldn't be surprised if I sprouted a mustache. Ha Ha Ha, let's see who would want me then.

*~*~*

Six hours later, we'd arrived to Hawaii and already finished unpacking.

Chaska's room was next to mine and he was going to be sharing with Embry. You could have imagined how pissed off my father was when he'd made that arrangement with Sam.

Embry was gonna protest when he reminded him that he didn't ban me from having sex with me. The reason for the change of heart was because my dad couldn't order Kyle not to have sex with me and he wasn't about to ask Sam to do that either. So to make it fair, my dad let it slide. But considering we were in a house full of wolves with supersonic hearing kind of broke the mood for anything to go down.

There was knock on my door and I told them to come in.

I turned around from putting new sheets on the bed to see Kyle there looking at my ass while I bent over.

I smirked, "Enjoying the view?" I asked.

His eyes flashed over to mine, "Um, yeah?" he said slowly.

I smiled back and went over to him, "What's up?"

He shrugged then took me into his arms, "I just wanted to see you. Is that a crime?"

"No," I replied slowly. "I guess not."

"Hmm," Kyle hummed.

"What?" I said self-consciously.

Then his lips crashed to mine. I shivered and groaned, grinding my body into his.

We back pedaled to the bed and I landed softly. Kyle leaned over me and his lips started to travel down my neck.

I groaned, I was trying to keep quiet but with all the times I did _things_ with Embry I learned that I was a very vocal girl.

"Get your hands off of her," someone said simply from behind me.

I pushed Kyle off of me and looked at the person at the door. Well, speaking of the devil.

"Cassandra, let's go. We're gonna go out to dinner," Embry said to me.

I looked at Kyle and shrugged. I grabbed my purse and went over to Embry. He grabbed my hand roughly and practically dragged me downstairs and flung me into the car.

He might as well have thrown me over his shoulder and beat his chest saying, "Me Tarzan, this my Jane."

I rolled my eyes as Embry slammed the door and angrily looked at me, shaking.

"What?" I asked his harshly.

He just continued to glare at me, "Calm yourself down Embry."

He started to shake less and said to me, "I don't want you kissing him."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? So you're forbidding me from kissing my imprint?"

Embry nodded, and I did so slowly as well.

"Okay then, I guess I can't kiss you either. Or do anything else," I said while running a finger down his sculpted chest.

He groaned, "You're not fighting fair."

I took my hand away but he grabbed it and brought me so close that our breaths were mingling.

"You're not being fair either, Embry. He's in the same situation you are. He's imprinted on a girl with another imprint. I can understand both of you being protective and wanting to steal me away from the other, but you will _not_ forbid me to do or not do anything with the other. Okay? That goes for the two of you."

Embry looked down to my lips and started to lean in. I moved away, "Okay? Is all this clear?"

Embry just nodded, "Good," I told him and kissed him softly.

When I pulled away I told him, "Now where are we going out to eat?"

I just so happened to look down in his lap and saw his major boner. I groaned, "Oh _come on_ Embry! Put that thing away! We haven't even done anything."

He blushed, "If you take me somewhere nice, I'll satisfy you," I said with a purr.

I felt like a major slut purring promises like that, but they got results.

We peeled out of the driveway and down the highway towards the restaurant.

**~Kyle~**

Damn him, damn him to hell!

I tried taking deep my breaths to calm myself down. I had an erection that could poke an eye out. Why am I like this?

I _never_ got hard just by kissing a girl. Oh but Cassie, she could get me squirming just by batting her long eyelashes at me.

This imprinting thing was getting on my nerves.

That got me thinking, what would happen when Cassie chose her man?

Would the loser still have an imprint on her and be tortured by seeing her with the other. Surely fate couldn't be _that_ cruel. Could it?

No, the loser would probably imprint on someone after that or something. Hopefully.

"Hey Kyle, get your ass down here!" Yelled Sam to me.

I growled, he could ask me nicely, but no, he has to tell me to 'get my ass down there'.

I walked down the stairs with a scowl on my face.

"Look who came here to see you," Nick whispered to me as he passed with Sheyanna beside him.

"Who?" I asked and Nick just shrugged.

I was confused, I walked into the living room and my face fell.

"Nikki?" I yelled.

"Great to see that you remembered me. What the hell happened to you? I haven't heard from you in like a week. What's going on, honey?"

She walked over to me and leaned into a kiss but I quickly maneuvered out of it.

I totally forgot about her. Fuck my life.

Nikki was the girl I was in love before Cassie. Damn, damn, damn!

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kyle? You look like you've seen a ghost. What's going on?"

I swallowed, the girl was tiny but she could be scary if you made her mad.

"I need to talk to you, let's go outside."

Long story short, Nikki knows about werewolves because she was, seriously, the girl I was gonna eventually marry. When I told her I'd imprinted on someone else, she cried, screamed, hit me and everything else underneath the sun.

When she asked me who and I told her another werewolf she hit me some more.

"So I'm not good enough for you because I'm a human? What the hell Kyle?" she yelled some more.

"I can't control it, it's fate." I told her and she laughed harshly.

She yelled up to the sky, "Well Fate, thanks for FUCKING UP MY LIFE!"

I felt pain for her, I really did but I didn't know what to do.

It didn't make the situation better when Cassie happened to come back from the restaurant.

I smiled tightly at her, "Cassie, what are you doing back so early? You just left."

She was looking through her purse and didn't see Nikki staring at her with her mouth open. She pointed to her and mouthed, "This her?"

I nodded and she started to cry, "She's gorgeous," she said out loud.

"I think I forgot my phone so I came back for it." She looked up and saw Nikki standing there, crying hysterically.

"Oh hi, I'm Cassandra. What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked.

Nikki started to cry some more, "And you're so nice! I wished you were at least a bitch so I could hate you!"

Cassie was confused, "What's going on Kyle?"

I sighed and rubbed my face, "This is Nikki, my now ex-girlfriend."

Realization dawned on her face, "You- you had a girlfriend and then you… does she know?" she whispered to me.

I nodded and Cassie went over to hug Nikki, "I'm so sorry Nikki. You'll find someone else, you'll be fine honey, don't worry about it."

The two walked into the house and Embry came up to me.

He had a small smirk on his face, "Wow," was all he said.

I wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face. I wanted to hit him so bad that I was shaking.

"You're a dick, you know that right?" I gritted out to him.

He laughed and patted my shoulder, "And guess where _my_ dick was where yours will _never_ be?"

I lost all control and transformed. Embry was ready and was already in wolf form, anticipating my anger.

I was alone in my head since Embry and I weren't in the same pack and only Alphas can talk to other Alphas.

I chased him behind the house so that no one would pass and see wolves the size of horses fighting. That would be a conversation starter.

We were rolling around, biting and growling at each other when Sam came out of the house and phased too and tried to break us up.

"_Stop!"_ His voice commanded us.

We both froze; Embry was just as much under his power as I was since Jacob transferred Embry over to Sam temporarily. Why I couldn't hear him in my head was another story.

Cassie and Nikki were at the door watching us. Nikki's eyes were huge; she'd never seen me in wolf form before.

"I can't believe the two of you. Fighting like little kids. Did you think I would fawn over the winner of your little spat? Well I hope you know that the both of you just fell in my book."

There were tears in her eyes and Nikki became the one who comforted her. Nikki glared at the both of us ushered Cassie back into the house.

There was a whimper, I realized that it came from both Embry and I. I realized that Embry and I were in the same boat. We were both hurting because our imprint was.

"_I suggest you two go into the woods and don't come back out until you figure all of this out. I don't want any fighting here unless it's against the leeches. Now go."_ Sam ordered, and that was the end of that.

Embry and I walked slowly deeper into the forest.

We went back into human form and stared at each other.

I sighed, "Well, let's talk about this."

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Embry Call's Imprint**

**EclipseLover97  
**


End file.
